


Magic Bic

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam sort of likes it, He's also a pampered little puppy, Lucifer doesn't mind, Lucifer is naughty, M/M, Michael blushes, Michael's Magic Bic, much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's Magic Bic has a mind of its own. A dirty mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Bic

Michael’s Magic Bic has a mind of its own. A dirty mind. A mind so dirty, in fact, that it often brings a tinge of frustrated color to his cheeks that could easily be mistaken for a blush.

 

“ _Ohhhhh_ , you’re blushing,” Adam teases. “Bet you’re drawing something filthy if how red you are is anything to go by.”

 

Yeah, okay, so maybe it’s a blush. He has reason to blush, though, because today his pen has decided to draw dicks, lots of them, in exquisite air-brushed detail.

 

“Oh. My. God,” Adam breathes when he peers over Michael’s shoulder to take a peek at what he’s drawing. “That’s a fucking _monster._ ”

 

Michael has to agree. The penis – all fifteen inches of it – is _huge,_ thick and wide and throbbing. His Bic moves faster and he sobs as an upside-down cross begins to take shape around the monster cock.

 

“Lucifer would be pleased,” Adam drawls, a sort of morbid curiosity overtaking him as he traces the frantic motions of Michael’s hand with his eyes. “Are you actually drawing that?” Adam asks when Michael draws several suspiciously heart-shaped buttocks.

 

“Nooo,” Michael whines. “I think it’s possessed.”

 

“Possessed by good taste, maybe,” Lucifer scoffs from the doorway.

 

“Lulu, make it stop,” Michael begs.

 

Lucifer sighs and snaps his fingers. The pen clatters to the ground and Michael pushes his sketchpad into Adam’s arms.

 

“You make me fill up six pages with that... That... Obscenity! You owe me a new sketchpad,” Michael complains.

 

Lucifer starts to pout as he hands Michael a new sketchpad. “Why do I always have to make things for you? You’re perfectly capable of doing so yourself.”

 

“You know I like it better when you do it for me,” Michael replies. “Oh, and while you’re at it, a new pen and a cup of tea would be lovely.” He trots off when said items appear in his hand, throwing a distracted, “Thank you!” over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

 

“You naughty little thing,” Adam scolds without much heat as soon as Michael is gone.

 

“You love it,” Lucifer counters.

 

“Never said I didn’t.”


End file.
